User blog:Pisano22/Sokeefe
Sophie Elizabeth Foster was dragging her feet through the woods. Her friend Biana Vacker would be so mad to see a perfectly good pair of shoes get so dirty. Like the shoes, Sophie was feeling pretty dirty herself. Today was a really special day. Or it would be if she was back in San Diego with her human family. Today was her sister, Amy's, birthday. Sophie knew Amy was probably having fun with her biological family. Sophie's human family. The worst part was that Amy never had her memory erased. Amy remembered her. And Sophie hadn't gotten ''one single ''thing to give to her. Even if she did get something how would she ever get it to Amy? Sophie was forced out of her thoughts as her bodyguard, Sandor, shook her with his muscular goblin arms. Scowling, Sophie looked up at her overprotective guard. "You didn't have to shake me, you know." "Obviously I did because you wouldn't answer me the first ten times." Sandor responded in a stern manner. "Now in Grady's exact words 'Tell Sophie That Boy is here and I need her here before Edaline spoils him half to death with Mallowmelt. I need my Mallowmelt you know!'" Sophie have a half smile. "Well I guess I'll go if Keefe is there." The two of them trudged back home just as Grady started to look like he had had enough of "That Boy". When Sophie walked through the door Keefe managed to flash his trademark smirk even through a mouth of Mallowmelt. " Good your here. Take the boy upstairs." Grady said with obvious relief. Seeing that Grady was starting to get enough of him, Keefe gave his Mallowmelt a sad look and followed Sophie upstairs. As she moved her stuffed elephant, Ella, aside to sit on the bed Keefe gave her a sad-curious look. "What's up with you? Edaline says you haven't been yourself today." Keefe went to sit with her on the bed. His arm around her shoulder made her feel better. " Oh. It's just I'm not really used to not celebrating Amy's birthday." Keefes eyebrows shot up like lightning. "It's today?" Sophie nodded trying not to cry. Keefe smiled and decided to take a chance. He started to blush as he stammered, "Well.. maybe... we can... urm...do you want to go out and get some ripplefluffs with me? To take your mind off things. I'm already missing the Mallowmelt Grady took away from me." Sophie smiled knowing the humor in the end was just Keefes way of making himself less nervous. She started to nod thinking it was a great idea to get her mind off things. So at precisely 6 Keefe and Sophie met together to get ripplefluffs. Keefe smiled and took a huge bite. "These are great! Try some!" Sophie leaned forward to take a nibble when another elf,quite like herself (not very graceful) tripped and bumped into Sophie. She tumbled forward and landed in Keefes lap there faces dangerously close. Especially their lips. As the elf said sorry repeatedly Keefe leaned in a little bit closer. There faces were practically touching when they heard an angrily accented voice. "What are you doing with my girlfriend, Keefe Sencen!" When Sophie turned to look into those teal eyes, she realized that they had never looked so angry. Category:Blog posts Category:Short Stories Category:Ships